Out of Touch (Episode 10.3)
Agent Gray: The Merovingian has persisted in his attacks on the Ouroboros network. We believe that we have taken what precautions we can to prevent the Oligarchs from being called into the Matrix by Ouroboros security, but now sources close to the Merovingian report that the Frenchman thinks he is closing in on data of a new and unknown nature in a sub-network connected only by indirect reference to the main Ouroboros complex. Override programs have already been found throughout the Ouroboros system. There is no telling what new danger the code the Merovingian seeks could have for the simulation. He must be stopped. Operator: What you've got there is your standard Ouroboros security branch office. We don't have whatever info the Merv has on where to go inside the network he found, so we're going to have to play tag-along by listening in on Ouroboros security reports. That means we have to hack into one of their headsets, and the best place to find one is on the dome of some Ouro security dweeb. [[Ouroboros Security]] Ouroboros Security: Tastee Wheat, hot and good, Tastee Wheat, you know you sh-OOT! Ouroboros Security: You hear what happened to Brewer? They said it was probably stress-related. Man, I'm glad I don't work in IS. Ouroboros Security: Who? Ouroboros Security: Watch it! Operator: Okay, except for the earwax and drool, I can work with that. Just gimme a minute or so... Agent Gray: I believe we have picked up Ouroboros security reports of a Merovingian intrusion. Listen to this: "They killed Hudson with knives. There's blood everywhere! We couldn't hit squat. I don't know! It's like freakin' ninjas, man! There's nothing on the camerAAAA--" That broadcast came from the Ouroboros facility you see indicated on your HUD. Operator: Got some signals in there. Code hacks... That's gotta be the Mervs. Ouroboros Security corpses Merovingian operatives Merovingian Network Hacker: You're not special enough. Operator: Got 'em! Doesn't help those guards much, but hey. Computer: The message has timed out. Check your network connection. (Refer to your manual for details. For a hard copy of the manual, file a requisition request.) Agent Gray: Damage to Ouroboros security personnel is not our object, but Ouroboros' reluctance to accept our assistance has been a primary factor in the persistance of the Merovingian incursion. Concentrate on the main objective. Operator: The Mervs must think they're really on to something; they're going all-out on this. Merovingian operatives, Ouroboros Security, [[Decelerator]] Merovingian Guardian Patcher: Can't you be a little more original? Ouroboros Security: Take them out! Operator: Great. Gotta love override "friendly" fire. Operator: I'd almost think these Ouroboros guys don't want to be friends anymore. Agent Gray: No, operative, we do not know what the Merovingian hopes to find. That entire sub-network is unfamiliar to us. Based on what you have encountered so far, we could speculate that it has something to do with override programs. Operator: Uh-oh, the Ouroboros security channel just went dead. Probably not a good sign, and it's gonna make it hard to track the Merv in there... I've got some active signals on my monitor, at least. Ouroboros Security corpses, Merovingian operative corpses Ouroboros Security [[Seraph]] Ouroboros Security: Control! Come in, Control! There are too many--I can't hold this position! *CENSORED* it! Control, do you read me? Control! Control, do you copy? Operator: Seraph?! Seraph: Your path... ends here. If they find what they seek, you are not to blame. Operator: Wuh...Did he have somthing to do with their security channel going down, or is he just trying to make us feel better? Seraph: Unwitting agents are often the most reliable. End Agent Gray: I have no further targets for you, operative; with the Ouroboros security communication system offline, we can obtain no immediate information on the whereabouts of any remaining Merovingian attackers. That was likely the purpose behind the shutdown of the communication channel, but it is impossible to determine from your report whether it was done by Ouroboros, the Merovingian, or Seraph; the latter's sudden appearance there strongly suggests that he has a mroe than passing familiarity with the situation, even though we had not detected any sign of his presence in the Matrix since the Oracle was killed, months ago. The Morpheus simulacrum returned recently at a similarly inopportune juncture. Category:Machine Missions (Episode 10.3) Category:Episode 10.3 Missions